droit dans les yeux
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Ne baisses pas les yeux. Même si tu as tout perdu ! Ton corps, tes proches, la guerre... Tu dois regagner ta dignité, alors fixe le droit dans les yeux !


_**Draco va mourir, Harry se fait capturer...une alliance entre un fantôme et un héros déchu se créé. Et la résignation fera place à la fureur. HPDM**_

**

* * *

**

**Ne baisses pas les yeux.**

**Même si tu as tout perdu ! Ton corps, tes proches, la guerre...**

**Tu dois regagner ta dignité, alors fixe le droit dans les yeux !**

**.**

L'ordre du Phénix avait perdu, peu de temps après que Harry Potter soit parti se cacher.

Cela fait bien longtemps que le monde sorcier avait perdu tout l'espoir qu'il avait placé sur un simple adolescent.

La société est stupide, Draco le sait, il l'avait toujours su. même quand il avait changé de camp, il savait que les autres ne valaient pas mieux que Voldemort.

Mais pourquoi est-ce sur lui que le lord s'acharne ?

Pourquoi devait-il supporter ses tortures, ses supplices, ses amusements, ses vengeances ?

Quand était-il devenu un défouloir pour ce monstre ?

Il ne s'en souvenait même plus...

.

Draco Malfoy se réveilla dans sa cellule, le lord ne tarderait plus, et son jeu incessant recommencerait.

Sans cesse.

Parce que Draco ne cédait pas.

Et que le lord le détestait pour cela...

.

-je te ferais souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu supplies pour ta vie... ou pour ta mort.

Qu'il n'attende pas cela de Draco, il ne baisserait jamais les yeux face à Voldemort !

Tu croyais être mon maître, mais tu étais esclave de mes réactions...

-supplie-moi, murmura le prince des ténèbres. Supplie-moi et tu auras la vie sauve...

Oh, oui, il aurait pu supplier, il aurait pu même, peut-être, obtenir la liberté s'il s'était abaissé à supplier... Mais... Mais il n'était pas comme sa.

Il ne répondit pas, fixant le lord sans ciller.

-Endoloris ! hurla le mage noir, énervé.

Il hurla de douleur, son corps transpercé par des milliers d'aiguilles imaginaires, la tête au bord de l'explosion et la gorge douloureuse. Oui il hurla durant des heures. Et dans le monde entier les gens semblaient entendre ses cris. Ses amis le voyaient, attaché contre le mur. Ils voyaient le garçon souffrir, sans pouvoir rien faire, et ils pleuraient...

Au bout de trois longues journées de torture, le lord le prit par les cheveux et le leva au niveau de ses yeux rouge sang.

-maintenant, supplie-moi pour que je te tue...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était captif, le blond parla :

-jamais... Jamais je ne supplierais un sang mêlé ! Ni pour ma vie...

Voldemort le gifla et le garçon s'écrasa au sol. Il murmura tout de même :

-Ni pour ma mort...

et il mourut, quarante jours plus tard, devant la foule qui semblait enfin comprendre où leur soumission les avaient amené.

Ce jour là, Harry Potter décida qu'il s'était assez longtemps caché, il en avait assez de fuir.

Qu'importe le fait qu'il soit griffondor, élu, survivant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il était juste Harry, et venait de comprendre tout ce qu'il avait fait en s'enfuyant. Alors que lui n'abandonnait pas, normalement, il ne devait pas abandonner, jamais, ou tout serait fini. Tout ne devait pas se finir, maintenant qu'il avait une vengeance à accomplir, une vrai, pas comme le suicide égoïste de ses deux meilleurs amis... Par amour, disaient-ils. Par crainte, par lâcheté, par n'importe quoi, mais pas pour l'amour. Harry n'y croyait plus depuis tellement de temps...

Il se jeta hors de la foule, se jeta sur l'estrade où étaient exécutés les rebelles, et se jeta sur le lord noir.

-je suis Harry Potter ! Hurla t'il.

Sa voix résonna sur la place, se répercutant partout, faisant hurler de joie ses abrutis qui croyaient qu'il serait assez puissant. Mais Harry n'était pas puissant, les mangemorts l'attrapèrent, Harry ne savait même plus faire de magie.

Il hurlait quand même, à s'éclater la gorge :

-n'abandonnez pas ! N'abandonnez jamais ! Continuez de résister ! Rebellez vous !

On le fit transplaner, suivit du lord, abandonnant le cadavre de Malfoy au sol.

La foule était silencieuse.

Mais l'espoir était revenu dans leurs cœurs, tremblant, comme une flamme fragile qui pouvait s'éteindre à tout moment...

Peut-être que la soumission pouvait être détruite, même sans Harry Potter l'Élu. Même sans Draco Malfoy le résistant.

**Fin ?**

* * *

_J'ai écrit une suite, déjà, mais est-ce que vous la voulez ou cette fin vous suffit ?_

_Laissez moi une review pour me le dire, et j'espère que ça vous aura plu._


End file.
